The Hunter and the Hunted
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: As Sokka gets caught up with an old folk tale, he didn't realize that he'd be caught in a forgotten Spirit's sick game and love of blood. But there's more to the game than Sokka thought, and the Avatar gets involved. rated T
1. Pt:1 Nine years ago

**I've been out of basic for a while now, no matter what my profile says. I do need to fix it. Anyway, since the Air Force can't seem to waste all of my time, I'm starting another story. I don't own Avatar or some of the story plot that I stole from Morrowind's Solstheim missions. Trust me, I'm not that original when it comes to writing. Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think. I want to know.**

Nine years ago…

"Mommy, Sokka's trying to scare me with a story about an ice monster." A young blue-eyed girl yelled while running to get her older brother in trouble. Her mother only shook her head, knowing that her son was not the only one involved.

Meanwhile Sokka and his father were giggling behind the house.

"Now that's how you scare your sister Sokka, but don't do it too much okay." Hakoda said with a troublemaker's grin.

The six year old smiled devilishly, knowing that his baby sister was easily scared about monsters and that such.

Later that day, the siblings were out playing. Katara was 'playing with her magic water' as Sokka called it, while the boy was throwing his boomerang around pretending to fight Firebenders that attacked his village. He would pretend to dodge hits and give back punches. Occasionally, he would get hit by ice balls that his baby sister threw and throw them back. Then a new plan came to mind.

"Hey Katara, want to go try and find that ice monster?" Sokka asked after catching his boomerang.

"Mommy said that ice monsters were only an excuse to scare little kids and that they aren't real." Katara argued back, and then stuck her tongue out.

"That's not what Gran Gran said." The boy shot back.

"W-what did she say?" the young waterbender asked, knowing how well Gran Gran was with knowing how everything works.

"She said that the ice monster eats little girls when they don't clean their brother's sock, and that he comes out every twenty years to start his feast."

The now terrified Katara asked another question, "When's the next twenty years?"

Trying to answer with a straight face, Sokka answered with, "In about ten years."

"Ten years? How old will I be then?"

"Well, you're five now so you'll be fifteen."

Katara thought about for a bit, before taking a step away from her brother. Her foot stepped completely though and she continues to fall in a tunnel.

"Sokka, help!" the boy heard the echo as his sister fell through.

"Oh boy." Sokka sighed, and then jumped into the hole, "I'm coming."

The light gave off a blue hue in the tunnel. Sokka walked through slowly, hoping that his sister was alright. He slipped on the iced floor. He didn't stop until the tunnel opened up and then he saw his sister lying on the ground from bumping her head on the wall of the tunnel. It was a small bump with a small cut on her head; nothing that mother couldn't fix up.

"You alright?" he simply asked.

When he didn't get an answer, he walked over to her and started to pick her up until the cave started to breath. Chills filled his spine with fear.

"Who dares to wake me?" a deep booming voice ranged out.

Sokka didn't answer and pulled his boomerang out, as he got ready to pull his sister out of the hole.

"You didn't answer."

Sokka fumbled with Katara and finally spoke when a light came on.

"Um, hello?" Sokka said, shaking.

A white polar bear-seal came out from the light, bearing his teeth. He filled the cave as he dragged his tail across the ice.

"Don't eat me, please!" Sokka yelled.

"Then let me have her."

"Well, there's a problem with that Mr. Bear-seal. You see…" Sokka started, pointing his finger while trying to not look that the monster's eyes.

"Fine, I'll make a simple deal then since it's not quite my twenty year mark." The polar bear-seal started, "In ten years, I'll come out to your village and take her. If you have the courage to fight by then, you'll pass my trials and you can have her back. If you don't, I'll just simply eat her in front of you, and then kill you if the trials didn't already do so."

The six year old boy nodded, and ran out with his sister. He didn't stop to look back that the hole until he got into the village. He never spoke of what happened in the hole in the snow.


	2. Pt:1 Remembering the Unwanted Past

**I don't own Avatar.**

It was a year since the war with the Fire Nation ended. The two water tribe siblings had said their good byes to the new Fire Lord, as well as their friends they had made on their long journey. Some had plans to stay and help, and others wanted to stay to avoid angry parents.

Sokka watched his sister flirt with the Fire Lord's nephew before she got on the boat. They were laughing at each other's jokes, and occasionally, holding hands. It didn't bother him as would it if Zuko didn't show that he was worthy of her. The Fire Prince had even earned the trust between his father.

"You know she'll return to him." Sokka's favorite person from the island of Kyoshi said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know Suki, but why him of all people?"

Suki shook her head, asking herself why she even spoke up. He turned back to his sister, as she started for the ship home. Katara walked to the stern of the ship to watch as the land got smaller. She sighed when there was no land in sight, and turned to join her brother and future sister in-law for a light meal.

Weeks later, the newly built port came into sight. Excitement started to fill the siblings' hearts as their home was rebuilt into something worth talking about. Sokka couldn't wait to see what the sister tribe did. Then the cold air hit them.

"For some reason, I don't remember it being this cold." Sokka shivered.

Katara handed Suki a parka, while ignoring Sokka's comment about the cold. She was cold too, but knew that it wouldn't matter, because they were home. From the ship, they saw the smiles from family and friends that they left behind. Gran Gran was the first they ran to hug.

Although the day was filled with excitement, Sokka's dreams became nightmares. He was tossing and turning, throwing his blankets all over.

_You have two days to find my old cave or she's mine._

"What the-?" Sokka sat up quickly, and felt the reaction to sitting up too quickly.

"What's the matter Sokka?" Suki ran into his room.

"Nothing. Is Katara in her room?"

Suki paused.

"No."

"Shit." Sokka got up and dressed quickly, "Have you ever heard about the South Pole Ice Monster?"

"A bit, but what does that have to do with Katara not being in her room?" Suki said, worrying about Sokka's mental health.

"It has everything to do about it." Sokka said, jumping to get his boots on, but tripped over his own feet.

Suki started for her room to get her fans and parka but before she could reach it, Sokka stopped her.

"It's my fault. I have to get her and it's too cold for you to go out there." Sokka said, blocking her path with his arm.

"What do you mean 'it's your fault' and that it'd too cold? You were complaining about being cold earlier today." Suki said raising an eyebrow.

Sokka sighed, and started the long story. As he told what had happened, Suki started to worry more. Sokka would have to cross the frozen desert to find a hole that might not even be there anymore. Suki gave up on convincing him that she should come.

"But I'll have to tell the village to watch out for this ice monster."

Sokka nodded, and finished gathering his gear.

"If I'm not back within the week, then don't bother looking for me. I'll be dead as well as Katara." He looked at her with a look with some hope that he'll make it.

Sokka started out to the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing his and pulling him in for a kiss.

"For someone like you that got through the last battle with the Fire Lord, I know you'll make it through this." Suki said looking into his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you'll live, you silly." A giggle finished the sentence.

Sokka made a face, and then turned into the cold. He had to find where his original house was first before heading blindly into a blizzard with his boomerang, spear, flint from Zuko, food and his sword.

It didn't take long before the snow started to slow his pace. The wind and snow bit his nose and his eyelashes started to freeze together. What hair he left on his face was no longer brown, but instead white from the snow and ice forming. He had to stop to warm up before hyperthermia or frostbite started to affect his thinking. The snow was deep enough to dig a hole and hide from the wind. The natural thinking of hibernation snuck up on him as he was tired, but he had to fight the urge to sleep so he could warm up.

"Where's a firebender when I need one?" he asked himself as he shivered and struggled with the flint.

He tried to light some of the seal jerky and it only made him more tired. He ate it instead. Then he put his hands in between his arm pits to attempt to warm them. Soon sleep took him.

When he woke up, the sun was shining. He crawled out of his nearly buried hole and soaked in the heat.

"That was a waste of time." He said, trying to thaw his toes. He feared frostbite, and tried again to get a fire to warm some water.

When he couldn't get a fire going, the warrior decided that he needed to move on. Getting his sister back was more important than his toes.

"It should be about her….ah!" Sokka fell through the hole he was looking for.

As he slid down the tunnel, he tried to slow himself by grabbing whatever he could. When that didn't work, he tried for his boomerang but he was too slow. He bumped his head on the same icicle that his sister hit years ago. There was a bigger dent in the ice though.

"Suki, you're breath smells like fish… Wait, you're not Suki."

Sokka's vision came in and in front of him was the polar bear-seal; the same teeth showing.

"You passed the first trial; persistence. Now can you pass your next trial; composure?"

It didn't take long until Sokka saw claws coming to his face. He rolled out of the way. As he came out of his roll, he grabbed his sword from his scabbard. Soon Sokka was on his feet, waiting to catch any movement from the dark. At this moment, the warrior was wishing that he could have learned a few things from his friend Toph about listening, but instead had to rely on what his sword master taught him. His heart was beating from the unknown, and he was starting to sweat from getting antsy.

"You seem able to control your fears and wait for the right time to react. Relax; this next trial is more mental than physical. Your next trial is of self-interest and integrity."

The cave brightened from black to white. He covered his eyes to shield the light. When he let his arm down, he was standing by Yue at the pond with the two koi fish.

"You have a chance to change history and be with your first love. Your sister will not be harmed by me, but by what you change for yourself."

Sokka looked around. Smoke from the Fire Nation fleet was filling the air, while Zhao was standing ready to react to Sokka's decision.

Everything possible ran through his head, but smiled when he made his choice.

"I loved her for sure and would be glad to be with her," He started to tell the monster, "but if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be with my true love. Sorry Yue, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Are you sure?"

Sokka sighed, "Yes."

"Fine, you pass the hardest trial and you're sister is free but you are not." The monster said before attacking.

Sokka reacted, but did not realize that the ground was no longer grass, but ice. His lost his footing and slipped. He slid under the monster, missing claws. Sokka hit the wall with his feet, and got up to react to any more attacks. Paws came towards him, as he moved out of the way with the hardest time. He started to notice that the light was slowly dimming, making the fight more difficult. He had to end this quickly, but the monster had the longer reach of weapons. Sokka stumbled with his counters until he tripped again, but found his spear that he had dropped from the fall into the cave. He grabbed it with his left hand, and with his boomerang in his right, threw the boomerang. It distracted the monster and Sokka continued his attack with the spear by throwing into the monster's chest, piercing its lungs. The monster fell dead.

Sokka relaxed after watching the monster drop. He picked his spear up and cleaned it. Knowing that finding a polar bear-seal was rare, he was going to take the furs back with him.

What Sokka didn't realize was that someone watched him from the darkest corner of the cave.

"He will be perfect for the Hunt. Bring him to me." The voice ordered inaudible to Sokka's ears.

Sokka finished and then after packing the furs, walked over to his sister. She didn't seem to be harmed; only sleeping like nothing had happened. The warrior knew that the walk home was going to be the longest ever.


	3. Pt:2 Involving the Avatar

**I don't own Avatar.**

When Katara woke up, she wasn't aware that she had been kidnapped. She left her bed and started her morning like every other day before she found the Avatar. The air started to smell like breakfast was ready, and Katara was surpized to see Suki help Gran Gran cook. Usually it was her job to help, but she didn't mind the chance to sleep longer. Her stomach interrupted her thought.

"Morning Gran Gran, morning Suki." She smiled as she sat down.

"Morning."

"Morning Katara. How was your sleep?" Gran Gran asked, before telling her granddaughter what had happened.

"It was nice. For some reason though, I'm really hungry." She said sitting down.

"Breakfast is almost done. Sokka asked me to tell you that he needed to talk to you for a bit." The older woman said.

"Okay?" Katara said, a bit puzzled.

Normally something went wrong when Sokka needed to talk to her and didn't ask her himself.

"Did he say why?" she continued.

"Yes. It has to do with ice monsters." Gran Gran answered.

"Does he know that I'm too old to be scared of that story?"

"Yes he does."

Katara rolled her eyes, and got up. She told the two women that she'd be back after listening to her crazy brother's chatter. As she tried to find her way through the new building, she passed the fur of a polar bear-seal. She looked at the fur, wondering where it came from.

"Katara?"

She immediately looked towards the voice. Her brother was peeking from inside the office.

"Sokka, what's this about ice monsters that you absolutely need to talk to me for?"

Gran Gran and Suki could hear yelling, and it quickly stopped.

"Sokka must be talking now." Suki said.

Gran Gran laughed. She predicted how the conversation would happen and was proven correct.

Soon both of the siblings came out; one completely confused, and the other planning to move on.

Sokka sat down at the table, wondering how his sister was going to react to the fact that she had been sleeping for weeks from whatever the monster used to kidnap her.

"You have a letter from Zuko, Katara." Suki said, handing her the envelope.

"What? We got here a couple days ago?" Katara looked at Sokka.

"Oh, I didn't tell you." Sokka scratched the back of his head, trying to look innocent, "You've been asleep for a while."

The penguins outside of the new wall jumped from hearing a random high pitch noise. They looked at each other and continued their little march.

When everyone settled down, Suki looked at Sokka. Then she looked at Katara and then back at Sokka.

"There's also a letter from your father. He says that he's on his way home and that the Fire Lord is excited to have tea with Katara again." Suki reciting what the letter basically said.

The four continued to enjoy their breakfast. Afterward, Sokka and Suki went outside and walked around while Katara offered to help clean with her grandmother.

Trying to escape from politicians and bothersome friends, the young Avatar found tranquilly in a garden filled with a few trees and a pond. Turtle-duck swam around, quacking at each other like the boy's Water tribe sibling friends did when they argued. The Avatar only smiled, and continued with what he had originally planned. He sat down under a tree that was closest to the pond, and went into a trance. His arrows glowed as well as his eyes as he entered the Spirit World.

Opening his eyes, Aang looked at his surroundings. He was certainly in the Spirit World for he was standing in a swamp. Looking around for whom he was waiting for, he chose to sit on a tree root that came out of the water. He started his new bad habit of picking at his fingernails and flicking the dirt into the water. He was halfway done when one of the previous Avatars appeared.

"I'm glad you made it." He spoke.

Aang smiled and bowed, "It's a pleasure old friend, but what did you call me here for?"

The older Avatar frowned, "The Hunter Spirit is getting his Hunt ready again and he's picking his game, but now Koh is pushing his way into this Hunt with a bet. Normally we Avatars don't get involed with the Hunter, but knowing Koh, he'll harm the contest."

Aang looked confused. He had never heard of the Hunter or his Hunt.

"Kuruk, I don't know about the Hunt. Is this some spirit thing that the Airbenders never shared?"

"No, it has to do with the Water Tribes' folk tales. We don't talk about our third spirit much because of the recent that caused everyone to focus on fighting." Kuruk started, trying to remember the Water Tribe story about the Hunt, "The Hunter hosts his game every five hundred years, picking the best warriors and hunters from both of the Water Tribes. He brings them into the Spirit World to his arena and tells them to find their way to the center through a series of mazes. The contestants can decide to work together, or fight each other to prove who is the best. When the remaining few get to the center they are taken to another arena where they use their skills to hunt the other contestants. The last one gets to face the Hunter. That's all that our folk tales say. What happens next, we don't know, but Koh does as the Hunt is a year early."

Aang sat there, taking in the story. He knew what the next sentence was going to be and decided to answer first.

"How do I get in?"

Kuruk smiled, "I can get you in, but you won't be able to bend. This Hunt is a game of skill between non-benders, so practice. Your mission though, is to stop Koh, as he could do damage to the living Earth by being there. The Hunter will bring you to the Hunt when he starts. Good Luck."

Aang woke up with Zuko standing above him.

"Everyone is waiting on you." The Fire Prince said.

Aang looked up at him, "Sorry Zuko, something has come up and I need to go.

**Please review.**


	4. Pt:2 The Game

Something was bothering him. The hair on the back of his neck was up from knowing that someone was there, about to harm him. Sokka would have known if Suki or Katara were standing above him, because he'd be awake. He didn't want to open his eyes either. He was hoping that this was only a bad dream.

His curiousity was killing him though, and he opened his eyes. Looking around in his room, he didn't see anything, but he still had chills in his spine. As he tried to close his eyes, he felt something cover his face, and then the sweet smell of chloroform made sweet dreams.

Sokka was rudely awakened from the sounds of bone weapons clashing together. When he look to where the sounds where, there in front of him were two Water Tribe warriors fighting to what seemed to their deaths.

"This is one crazy dream." Sokka said.

He realized that he was in his wolf armor, and had his sword and boomerang around his self.

The two fighters looked over. One spoke in some other language. The other nodded and they both started towards Sokka. They didn't seem to be any threat, and Sokka sighed with relief.

"Where am I?" Sokka asked, hoping to get an answer.

"You don't speak the old tongue? Are you really from the Water tribes?" the seemingly older one spoke. His hair was gray from age.

Sokka looked at them, confused from what the man said, "Yes, I'm from the Southern Tribe."

"We're from the Southern Tribe. You don't sound like the Southern Tribe. You sound like one of those hotheaded animals from the Fire Nation. Are you in with Fire Lord Sozin?"

Now Sokka was really confused, "Fire Lord Sozin has been dead for a little more than a hundred years."

The two looked at each other, "Is Roku still the Avatar?"

"No, the Avatar is an airbender."

The two spoke in their own language again before the younger spoke, "Does either of the tribes speak in the old tongue still?"

Sokka shook his head, "No, the Fire Nation forced us to learn the more common language. I haven't heard the old language before. I don't even think that my own grandmother has heard it."

"How's the war?"

Sokka smiled, "The war's over. Sozin's grandson is the Fire Lord now and soon his nephew will be as soon as he marries my sister."

Sokka emphathized that he didn't like the idea of the marriage, but again he knew he couldn't do anything, and he explained that.

The two men, Attu and his son Tatu had been stuck in time waiting for the games to start. They explained all of this to Sokka, and more. They were confused though on their sightings of airbenders and earthbenders relearning on how to fight without the use of their bending.

"This game that the Hunter puts on, is supposed to be a contest between the hunters and warriors of both Water Tribes. Seeing these outsiders here, I wondered what has happened to our Tribes, but to hear that they survived is good." Attu said.

"Still, we know that they won't survive for long, because they don't have the ways of the hunt. The Monks are too peaceful and the rich earthbenders and firebenders that were here, are too stupid." Tatu added

"Can I stay with you two?" Sokka begged.

"Only until the second stage of the games, and then you are on your own. We'll see if your new Fire Nation adapted skills are any match to the old Water Tribes'." Attu said.

"What happens at the end of all of this?" Sokka asked.

"We don't know. The winner comes back for a day for celebration on being the best and then leaves forever, most likely to join the Hunter." Attu answered.

The trio started to walk through the maze. Sokka watched the old hunters as they used tracks and other clues in completely different ways from what he learned. Their ways were more efficient than his and he started to hate the Fire Nation again, but knew that the Fire Nation was going through the painful learning experience of losing.

The walls of the maze amazed Sokka. They were blue waves, giant and curled from their downfall, but frozen from the cold air. Sokka had never seen anything like this before, and wished that he could draw better. They towered anything that the Air Nomads had for temples, or the Earthbenders bending for walls. The trio felt small. They weren't looking where they were going until Sokka bumped into someone, doing the same.

"Airbender!" the hunters yelled, pointing their weapons.

"Aang?" Sokka said, surprised.

"Sokka?" Aang also shocked, putting his staff down.

"Is this the Avatar you were talking about, Sokka?" Attu asked.

"Yes."

The two warriors in their older ways, put their right arm at a right angle with their hand opened.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Avatar." Attu said.

Aang, not accustomed to seeing this greeting, didn't know what to do, and looked at Sokka for help. Sokka responded that he didn't know either. Realizing that the airbender didn't know either, the two hunters did their other greeting custom of grabbing one's forearm. This Aang had seen.

"Sokka, how did you get here?" Aang asked.

"I'd like to know too, but here I am. Why are you here?"

"Avatar business."

"Zuko didn't give you enough work then?" Sokka smiled.

"It's has to do more with the Spirit World then our own." Aang said, trying to take Sokka seriously.

"Oh."

After catching up, the four had to continue. Attu explained more about what he knew of the game. Aang started to panick a bit because of the arena. Niether of the tribesmen seemed to know about it. Aang didn't know what he'd do when it cam to that time to have to fight his own friend. He hoped to get him and Sokka out of this place after finding Koh and getting rid of the pest forever.

Aang's thoughts were interrupted by Tatu screaming out. Aang looked to see a polar bear-seal taking the man out, spilling his insides out and Attu running to the aid of his doomed son. Aang grew sick from seeing that, and had to slap himself to defend 

himself. Sokka already had his sword in his right hand with the boomerang in his left, fighting another.

"Sokka, take the Avatar and get out of here. I'll catch up if I can, and if I can't, then continue." Attu yelled.

Sokka nodded, ducked from a paw, then grabbed Aang by the arm and pulled him away from the fight.

"We should go back and help them." Aang yelled into Sokka's ear.

Sokka held Aang back, "We can't. It's part of the Hunt. We have to get out of here, okay."

Aang was about to argue, but stopped. He also knew that it was part of the Hunt, but he also knew that he could help. He also knew that at some time, he'd have to fight his best friend. That quieted Aang when Sokka started to talk to him. When Sokka noticed that Aang wasn't talking to him, he stopped.

Minutes later, the maze opened up to an arena. It was a large ice bowl, with empty seats. The arena floor was red dirt, perfectly flattened and without any footprints. Within a few hours, at least it would seem, the dirt would not have the perfectness that it had.

Aang's heart started to pump hard from fear of having to fight his own friend, but also to face Koh was causing him to jump at anything.

"Sokka, whatever happens here, keep a straight face at all times." Aang said.

"What do you mean?"

"Koh the face-stealer will be here. That's why I'm here. Normally the Spirit World and the Avatar don't get involved, but because Koh somehow got in, I have to get involved." Aang said, not showing any emotions.

Sokka nodded, and did the same. He didn't like the sound of a face-stealing person; at least he thought it was a person.

The two boys watched as other warriors started to come into the arena. Some were not harmed like them, and a few had scratches or worse. Aang looked into the faces of all of them. Most were from the Water Tribes from all eras of the last 500 years. There were a few from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, but they had only been here for a few weeks at most. And then there was one other airbender.

Aang knew that he'd have a hard time fighting another airbender in this next part of the sick-minded game, and decided to avoid the monk. If he possibly could.

"Sokka, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends, right?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

As not to kill but to incapacitate, Aang brought his staff around and hit his friend beside the head.

"Sorry Sokka. You'll understand when you wake up." Aang said, as the fights began.

**I don't own Avatar.**


	5. Pt:2 Deals and The Unwantings

**A squadron exercise put me back a day of writing and posting. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. I don't own Avatar.**

As the fights started, the crowd started to fill in. The fans consisted of former contestants that had failed before, and their spirits wanted to watch what they failed to reach. The Hunter also stood in the crowd. He had a leather hood covering his face, and a crown of antlers and horns from all types of beasts on his head. He wore furs from many animals and had leather armor under the furs. A bone club and sword were at his sides.

He wasn't happy about this contest though. The face-stealer black mailed his way into controlling the traditional game, and now changed how it was to be run with the Hunter's true love's face as the black mail from a wager. The Hunter only wanted to be with his love and the contest was how he was going to join her; Koh knew that. The creep had forced himself to take part of the last of the game. The Hunter knew that the face-stealer only wanted the faces, including his, his love's and the young Avatar that had join the contest. He, instead of the Hunter, was going to fight the winner of the arena.

The Hunter knew that the Avatar was here to stop Koh, and hoped he would. Normally he wouldn't let the Avatar join, because of what the Avatar was. The Avatar had his or her job and he had his. They never bothered each other. Now they were doomed to the same fate if Koh won.

"Hakot, how many of these faces do you think I can steal right now including yours?"

"Koh, I told you to not use my name. Hakot is no more than a memory." The Hunter said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's what Avatar Kuruk sounded like when I black mailed him to get the new Avatar into this little game of yours. Is everyone from the Water Tribes this boring? I take your love and you give me the not impressed feeling." The insect crawled around.

"Maybe you just take the excitement from everyone when you creep into places you don't belong."

"Ouch, that hurts dearie. Maybe you should just give me all of these dear faces." The face-stealer switched to Avatar Kuruk's love.

Anger filled the Hunter, but he kept a straight face.

"What, cat got your tongue? I can fix that with your face." He taunted.

"Just watch the fights. You can take the faces of the dying. They'll have plenty of emotions for you."

"Fine, but I will have yours and the Avatar's." and the face-stealer went away.

The Hunter sighed, and relaxed. He'd have sometime before Koh would come back.

All over the arena Aang looked for any sign of Koh. He didn't see any and decided that he'd find him eventually, for the Avatar's face was a trophy to have. Occasionally, he'd look towards where Sokka was, to make sure he was not up. He wanted people to think Sokka was already dead and he was easier to find.

Every minute there were fewer fighters. Aang was doing less fighting than he was watching Sokka, and it paid off when Sokka woke up. He seemed to not remember what had happened, until a former Fire Nation soldier attacked him. Sokka moved from the attacker, then countered with his sword, driving it into the back of the man. Sokka silently apologized, before facing his friend. The two looked at each other before the Hunter stepped in.

"We have our final two. The two of you will fight each other to the death. I have a change of plan though, for those who have seen this last bit before. The winner will instead face Koh the face-stealer." The Hunter said, not as enthusiastic as he normally would be.

The two looked at each other again after the Hunter spoke. Aang looked at Sokka with sad eyes, knowing that he never told Sokka what he had planned. Sokka on the other hand was just plain dumbfounded.

"Sokka, I should have told you before it came to this," Aang started before Sokka interrupted.

"That we'd have to eventually fight? Was hitting me on the head also part of your plan?"

Aang frowned, "I hoped that you'd stay out longer than whatever time passed, and then we'd leave after I beat Koh."

"That would have been nice to know before hand." Sokka snorted.

Koh, from his little dark corner was getting impatient. He crept towards the Hunter, about to demand that the two start fighting.

"Get these two to fight." Koh ordered.

The Hunter started in a low voice, before getting louder, "They are fighting, but it's a fight we can't see. I didn't realize that these two were friends; no, more like brothers. It's going to be hard for them to pick who lives on and who fights you."

"Well, I want to make the Avatar scream when I take his face. The other clown can just die."

"But I just can't make the Water Tribe boy die. He has to be killed by the Avatar first. That's part of the rul-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RULES! I want the Avatar's face and yours. Have them fight each other, or I'll force you to end your game and take your faces anyways."

The Hunter gave in, "Avatar Aang, you have to start the fight."

Both Aang and Sokka looked towards the Hunter and Koh, then back at each other.

"Aang, you know how to deal with spirits. Just make it quick and-"

"No, I'm the Avatar and will be reborn. You on the other hand are about to marry the girl you love, and Katara will need help with Zuko. I can always watch over all of you."

Sokka took the thought in, "Okay."

"They came to a harsh agreement." The Hunter whispered.

"And that is?"

"Watch and you'll see."

Both Aang and Sokka turned to take ten steps each before turning to face each other. They nodded at each other to start the fight. Sokka charged the airbender, knowing that Aang would just move around him. But knowing and having to react was different, and Sokka learned the hard way. The airbender moved around him, but knocked him down with a swift smooth move that he had probably learned from Katara. Sokka got back up, and had to think of a plan to defeat a person that knew how to fight with or without the use of bending. But soon, Sokka had fists flying towards his face.

"You're weak when up close with your opponent. Relax, and just counter my punches and remember what you learned from swordfighting." Aang started.

"Are you lecturing me on how to fight?" Sokka asked, barely dodging a fist.

"Yeah, how are you supposed to beat Koh with using what you're comfortable with; especially when you have to keep a straight face?"

"Good point."

The two continued countering each other's attacks, while Aang commented when he could. From the crowd though, it seemed like a good match, and Koh started to get impatient.

"Hakot, why don't we make this match a bit more interesting?" he started.

The Hunter moved his attention to the face-stealer, "How so?"

"How about a three way match?"

"No!" the Hunter yelled quickly, and loudly.

The yell cause Aang to divert his eyes towards the owner, while at the same time Sokka came at the airbender with his sword. His sword became heavy as a face of shock hit both of the fighters. Seeing that the Avatar made a lovely face to his liking, Koh left the Hunter to take the Avatar's face and did so. Sokka saw the face-stealer come from above him and he ducked, feeling the draft from Koh pass him. When Sokka looked up again, the airbender was on the ground, pale of the touch of death that wasn't dealt so fairly. Koh seemed to glow with his joy of having the young Avatar's face, and gladly showed it off.

"Thank you Hakot; I'll be back for yours." Koh taunted with his new look.

The Hunter ran through the arena towards Sokka. The boy was on his knees with a dumbfounded look. As the Hunter stood above Sokka, he quietly spoke.

"You want revenge, and I want to rest."

Sokka looked up, questioning the Hunter's motive while the Hunter continued.

"I don't know what to say about Koh and your friend, but I can give you the tools to help you, if you'll heed what I'm about to say."

Sokka looked up towards the spirit.

"Normally the winner of the Hunt fights me. If the contestant wins, he becomes the next Hunter and the old one goes onto the Spirit World; free of his duty." He paused, "If you strike me down here, you'll become the next hunter spirit, and can freely go into the Spirit World and finish what your friend came here to do, but you would have to spend five hundred years preparing the next Hunt, or choose to permanently live as the Hunter spirit. I can give you three days to return to the living and say what good byes you want to say, then you'll return here to do as you need. If you don't strike me now, I'll continue to be the Hunter and only wish that I could take on Koh. The choice is yours, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka took the choice to heart. He thought about his life after the war, then his family and the one he was about to start with Suki. But he knew that she could be in trouble if the current Hunter couldn't stand his duty.

"Three days?" he spoke after some time.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll do it." Sokka said, now standing.

The Hunter smiled from under his hood, "Thank you. There is one more thing before you go home."

Sokka's determined look quickly changed into a look of irritation.

"The time here is much slower than that of the human world. Here, it seemed like hours, but in your world, five years past. Your sister is in the Fire Nation, with her second child. You love is doing well, but Suki is a bit heart broken from not knowing where you are. She is currently working in the Fire Nation for her village. You should go there, and make up for what I could not be able to do."

"What happens after my five hundred years? Do I return to the world or stay in the Spirit World?" Sokka stumbled to get out.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you, as I do not know. That's the chance you'll have to decide when it comes up. This is your last chance to change your mind, or kill me now to start what you think you need to do."

Sokka stood, deep in thought. Aang's glider was now in his hand, and the warrior looked at his friend's weapon. He then, looked at the Hunter, and out of anger, shoved the glider through the Hunters neck. Sokka stepped back as the arena started to dissolve around him. All of the dead still lying where disappearing around Sokka, as the light grew bright. The warrior covered his eyes.

Then there was nothing.


	6. Pt:3 The Alive and the Dead

**I don't own Avatar**

It had been five years since Sokka left without saying goodbye, and all through those five years, Suki would stand by the sea and watch the waves crash onto the coast line. Although it was a warm evening, Suki was cold and the ocean breeze wasn't helping either. All of it reminded her of Sokka.

She was occupied with the waves that she didn't hear someone walk up to her.

"Standing here again?"

Suki turned quickly to see the Fire Lord, and friend, stand behind her.

"Yes. I'll get the list of the security members for the ships, as you requested." She said, referring to work.

"We're not working right now. The list can wait. My second child cannot though." Zuko said, sitting down.

"Has she started then?" Suki asked referring to Katara.

"Yeah, and if you remember the last time I was there in the room, I passed out from her squeezing my hand." Zuko tried to lighting the mood.

"I remember that. I dragged you out of there then made your uncle talk to you about child birth." Suki joked back.

"Thank you for reminding me about it." One of Zuko's rare smiled lit his face.

They continued to talk together until they were interrupted by an orderly. The two friends then marched together to meet up with the newest member of the Royal family. Zuko quickly walked into the room where he was handed his child. Suki only stood outside the door and watched as the family in the room cheered and talked. She had to move out of the way for Zuko's four year old girl came running in, demanding to see her little brother. It was a sight that she had always loved to see as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, when one gave birth. She'd stand outside, and only smiled because it made her happy to know that her warriors were happy.

She left after Katara went to sleep. The walk back to her house was peaceful and quiet. Her mood had been lifted and she knew that she'd sleep tonight; at least until someone she didn't recognize was standing in front of her doorway.

"Sir, may I help you with something?" she spoke, with one hand behind her back, holding a small knife.

The man turned into the light posted at the doorway.

"Suki."

"Sokka? How-what, why are you here? Why did you leave without telling me?" she said, confused with the quick surprise.

"I'm sorry about disapp-"

Suki's bewilderment quickly changed into anger, "How could you?"

Her finger pushed into his chest, and before he had time to react, she placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Sokka, not knowing how to react, continued the act. They stood there for a minute, before Suki invited him in for an explanation. Sokka got the chance to explain what had happened, except for the part about Aang. Suki knew that Sokka wasn't telling her the entire story, but didn't bother to ask.

"So you have three days?" Suki asked, not amused.

"Yes, only three before I have to leave." Sokka repeated.

"Have you heard about Katara and Zuko then?"

"Yes, I knew about it before getting here. It's a spirit thing." Sokka tried to smile.

"Well, we'll have to clean you up before you go and see your baby sister. That shaggy look doesn't do you well." Suki giggled.

"What, I'm not shaggy-looking. It's a proper Water Tribe look." He defended himself.

"Not the beard."

"Fine, I'll clean that up a bit."

"And I'll let you borrow some clothes, so you look like you haven't been fighting."

"What, I'm not wearing women's clothing, again."

Suki's hands went to her hips, "Not all the clothing I have is girly. You'll look fine."

Sokka gave in, and got rid of the beard leaving only hair on his chin. Suki had set up a bedroom for him with some clothing on the bed. He was excited to sleep, for it seemed like five years since he last slept. Suki was already asleep in her room, for all the excitement of the day wore her out. Sokka stood outside her room, watching her sleep, wondering if he made the right choice, but knew that he'd protect everyone when Koh was dead.

Sokka was dead asleep, when Suki woke him up for breakfast. It was strange for the both of them because of the time that had passed. They ate silently, not knowing what to say. Suki was the first to speak when it was too awkward.

"Sokka, when do you want to go and see Katara?"

Sokka swallowed the food in his mouth, "Soon, if that's possible."

Suki nodded, and continued her meal. They continued to not speak, but Sokka was having a hard time with a proposal that he wanted to make. He didn't know if Suki would agree or not, but he decided that now wasn't the time.

After a couple of hours, the duo left to the palace. The guards refused to let Sokka in, until Zuko had to come and let him in. Their meeting wasn't exactly warm, but both of the men acknowledged each other, and Sokka thanked Zuko for letting him in. Zuko made a sour sound, and continued to lead the warrior to see his sister.

When Zuko knocked on his wife's door, Katara didn't expect to see her brother behind her husband. Sokka walked in, while Suki grabbed Zuko by the shoulder and whispered something about leaving the two alone for a bit. Zuko mumbled something again, and left to sit with Suki.

By the time Sokka was in the door, Katara was up despite what the doctors had said.

She gave him a hug, before asking him why he was gone for five years. Sokka only responded that it was a long story and too complicated for this time, but he also said that his baby sister was fat.

"You have two children and you'll see how much they add up." She joked.

Sokka laughed, reminding her that she sounded like their mother.

After some time, Suki, Zuko, and little Ursa came in. The four year old was excited to see her uncle, thinking that Zuko was talking about Iroh, but was disappointed when she saw Sokka.

"Tat's not 'ncle Roh." She said.

Katara started before Zuko said anything, "No, that's your uncle Sokka."

The blue-eyed child looked up at Sokka, and jumped and smiled, "Hi 'ncle Sokka."

"Hi." Sokka said, before turning to his sister, "You let him name her after his mother?"

"That's what Suki said, and yes I did."

Zuko just gave a look, "I think that there's an explanation that need to be said."

Sokka sighed and started to tell everyone. As he was a minute into the story, the doctors brought the newborn in. To Sokka, something was screaming the obvious at him, but it took him sometime to realize it.

"Katara, your boy is the Avatar."

"What?!" Zuko asked.

Everyone else was silent.

"What do you mean he's the Avatar? Is being the 'Hunter' spirit some how given you a power of telling who the Avatar is or something? I think that you bumped your head on something during the last five years." Zuko continued, filling the room bits of anger.

"Zuko," Katara said, trying to calm him down.

"And," Zuko ignored Katara, "We don't know that the Avatar died."

As if the world turned its back on Zuko again, the priests stood outside the door, needing to talk to him about Avatar Aang.

While Zuko was listening to the priests, Suki looked at Sokka for she was right that there was more to the story and brought that up. Sokka sighed, and finished. As the Fire Lady, Katara should have thrown Sokka in jail, but it wouldn't have mattered.

"Three days, that's not enough time to say goodbye Sokka." Katara said instead.

"I know, but I had no choice."

Katara nodded in approval trying to understand his position. Suki was silent through all of this, holding the newborn.

Noticing the tension, Sokka opted to leave. Suki left with him, apologizing to Katara. Katara seemed to have shrugged it off, but didn't show it.

When Sokka left the gate, he kicked the first thing in his sight. Although the kick didn't harm the statue, Sokka grabbed his foot in pain wishing that he hadn't kicked it.

"Why is this so hard?" he asked the air around him.

Suki came up and offered a hug, which Sokka took.

"Did I break the statue?" Sokka asked; his voice muffled by Suki's shoulder.

Suki peeked over towards the statue, "Yeah, a bit."­

"Good. It deserved it. It's ugly."

"But it's a statue of a flying bison."

"I don't care."

The duo sat outside of the palace for a bit. Although Suki didn't know what bothered him, she didn't dare to ask.

"Suki, if I told you this, would you hate me?"

"No, if I was going to hate you, I wouldn't have let you into my house for the night."

"You know how I'm kind of clumsy?"

"Kind of clumsy?" she had a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Not funny, anyways I accidently, purposely killed Aang in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Spirit world, it was kind of like it but also here as well."

Suki was too confused to be angry, "How do you accidently, purposely kill someone."

Sokka sighed, "We had made a deal about the last part of the game, that since he was the Avatar, he'd be reborn. Well neither of us knew that the one that lived would become the next Hunter, so I agreed to finish his work. I didn't even kill him in a fair way either. He was distracted, and I just stabbed him in the gut."

The idea that Sokka was angry about not having a fair fight disturbed her. Whatever happened in the game, changed how Sokka viewed his owned friend's death. Sokka never realized that, but noticed the pain of being slapped.

"How can you view killing your own friend as not being exciting enough?" Suki stood up, and was ready to leave.

Sokka then realized what he said, and went to blame it on being the Hunter spirit, but Suki had already left into the gates of the palace.

"Hakot, you sick bastard. No wonder you were tired of your duty. The only thing that made you happy was a good fight. Aunt Wu, you were right about me making my life miserable. I only hope that I never have to deal with you again." Sokka mumbled and cursed.

"Good job, Snoozles. You are one sorry pathetic loser."

"Now's not the time, Toph." Sokka looked up at his friend, "Where'd you come from?"

Toph smiled, as she put another nut in her mouth, "The Earth Kingdom. I came to congrat the new mother. It's amazing how fast Appa can fly at his age."

"Are you waiting for me to move, or are you just beating me up verbally?"

"A bit of both actually. I was listening in on your sad life of being this spirit thing now, and it made me think, 'Wow, what a pansy.'" Toph smiled, "But to think that you killed Twinkle toes and don't seem to care. That's something that will make everyone around you angry. I'm leaving now. Later."

"Ouch." Sokka mumbled.

Toph laughed, but stopped from hearing something coming. She didn't exactly know what it was and turned towards Sokka.

"Sokka, do you hear that?"

Sokka stopped for a moment, and then answered, "Koh. Toph, don't make any faces."

"Sure, I can do that." She said, straightening her face.

"Let me guess," Koh started, above of Sokka's head, "The new Hunter."

Zuko was sitting in his office when a captain came rushing in.

"Lord Zuko, sorry about bursting in, but we have a situation. There are face-less out there, and my men are now running for their lives."

Zuko looked up, and ran towards the window. Sure enough, people were collapsing from lack of air.

"This can't be happening." He mumbled, as he shook from fear, but he had to react, "Get everyone you can into their houses and tell them to not open blinds and doors until I send out the army. Make sure the Fire Lady and my children are safe. And tell Suki that she needs to find the man that I kicked out of here earlier, go!"

The captain nodded and rushed off. Zuko was about to leave his office, until a strange voice filled the room. Chills filled his spine, as he tried not to look.

"The Hunter Spirit is the hardest face to get. Why, because they lose the emotions of love for another and suffering for the love of death and pain. Nothing seems to get them to laugh or smile, or even to be angry, and your friend is doing a good job about keeping a straight face. You should trust him more."

Zuko didn't turn, but continued to listen to the one thing from the Spirit World he understood as dangerous.

"But I'll have a face of the Hunter sooner than later, so I figured how about the face of a Fire Lord; especially the one that ended the long war that I loved to use to add to my one and only collection. Better yet, how about the young Fire Princess."

"Daddy!" Zuko could hear his little girl running to him.

Zuko turned towards his daughter, to get her to turn away, "Ursa, run the other way."

The creep continued to follow the fire Lord down the hallway, filling up all the space in the hall. Zuko was running like he never had before, but was slammed into one of the walls.

"As long as I have a face of an Avatar, I can get here and back anytime I want." And the face-stealer left; the face of Aang being what everyone saw before the end.

Zuko struggled to getup for a moment, but didn't need to. The girl was running blindly through the hall. Tears filled his eyes as he grabbed his daughter. The footsteps of Sokka and Toph could be heard, running towards him.

"We were too late." Toph said, her face slowly turning from fear to sadness.

Sokka seemed to have a blank look, knowing that he should feel something, but he felt like the deaths around him didn't seem to affect him as they would have done before.

"You were right," Zuko cried, holding the child and rocking to calm her as death slowly took her, "You told Katara that Aang was dead and that Koh was a threat, and I didn't listen."

A few guards caught up, as well as Suki, with the trio, before stopping. They were wide-eyed with shock.

"Miss Suki, what are we to do now?" they asked, trying to not look at their Fire Lord.

"Let him be, and gather the bodies and prepare a grave. When he has cleared his mind then something will be done." Sokka spoke before Suki did.

Sokka was begging to himself to cry or show some emotion, but he again, didn't feel anything. Suki lead Toph and Zuko into the office, while Sokka handed the lifeless child to the guards to be taken cared of. Then Sokka started to walk towards his sister's room, full of thought on how to explain everything that had happened so quickly.

**I had a hard time trying to write this chapter. I might rewrite it so it doesn't seem so hurried when I can think of ideas again. Major writer's block. Anyways, I get the next chapter up soon when I get rid of the writer's block.**


	7. Pt:3 Continuing On

**Sorry about the writer's block, but now I think that I'm over it and can start putting chapters up faster. I don't own Avatar.**

Being numb to the feelings of others and the sickening gratification of seeing dead, Sokka started cursing himself for taking the job.

'No wonder the Hunter didn't want the job anymore and didn't let me think about it for too long; he didn't feel human anymore.' He told himself, while sitting and watching as graves were being dug for those who met a painful death. He kept himself from laughing and it was eating at him.

The only thing that kept him human was that he still loved Suki. The second day of his last, Sokka had decided to go on with his plan, but he consulted with Toph first. Although Toph gave her opinion, Sokka decided to wait again. A messenger walked from behind him with a letter or request from the Fire Lady. Sokka dismissed the boy, and waited for a bit. Katara could wait for a bit while he watched the graves, but his old self was begging him to get up. He growled as his old self took command for the time being and went to see his sister. The Hunter knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Sokka, the door's open."

He walked in. At the time, he didn't want to see the pain in her face, but the Hunter was absolutely loving it in a sadistic view, but Sokka, himself, knew that she hadn't had any sleep.

"How are you doing?" he asked trying to be the loving brother.

"It's hard, but there's something else that needs to be done before I continue to mourn."

"What's that?"

"Zuko said that Koh can come here at anytime. How are we supposed to protect ourselves without an Avatar?"

Sokka pondered that for a moment, but answered, "You'll have to get everyone to hide until your boy is ready to be the Avatar. Then I'll see what I can do when I get back to wherever I go back to. Maybe Aang can help me a bit."

"I thought you said Aang was dead?"

"Oh he is, just he won't be going to the Spirit World anytime soon."

Katara's mood changed quickly, "How can you say that? Do you have any feeling towards life?"

"Sure I do, but I can't help it. I'm happy watching people die, angry when people are happy, and lonely all the time when Suki isn't with me. It's a curse, like the Hunter told me. I'm not myself anymore." Sokka restrained from snapping.

Katara noticed his restraint, and didn't continue on this subject. She also noticed that she was now standing and sat back down.

"Don't you hate that? You all worked up and you realize that you are now standing when you thought you were still sitting?" Sokka asked.

Although it was quite random, Katara couldn't help but smile, "Yes I hate it."

"See, I can still make jokes." Sokka grinned.

"It wasn't a joke, just a random rhetorical question, but it was funny."

"At least your smiling."

"Yes, but moving on to why I asked you to be here," Katara said, trying to get something done while she could, she continued, "I need to warn the other nations of this possible attack. Can you get Suki to send these out?"

"Yeah, if I can find her. She isn't too happy with me."

"I'm not going to ask. Make sure Zuko knows though. He hasn't left our room yet."

"Why aren't you in there with him, sulking?"

Offended, she answered, "Because there are others that we have to take care of. There will be time for me to mourn, like I said before."

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned that."

"Sokka, can you go and get this done please, and tell Suki to come here when she's done with the letter?"

"Sure. Do you need anything else?"

"Another moment with Ursa."

"I can't do that for you."

"I know, but it would be wonderful."

Sokka nodded, and turned out the door. He came back in and grabbed the letters.

"These would help."

Katara smiled, "Yeah they would."

It was late afternoon when Sokka found Suki. His heart was in his throat because he wanted to ask her something, but instead gave her the letters and the message to report to the Fire Lady.

"Suki, when you're done with that, could you meet me outside of the palace?"

"I'll think about it Sokka. I'm not promising anything though."

Sokka sighed, and knew what he had to do at the moment. He had to find a stone and ribbon.

Suki walked in and sat down in front of the desk. Katara was behind the desk, seemingly in a better mood, but Suki knew that she really wasn't.

"What do you need help with?"

Katara sighed, "Everything. The generals reported that their armies have disbanded because of the fear of Koh. No ships are coming in because of the news and it's only been one day. I can't do it all right now because I can't think straight."

"What do you need done now?" Suki asked.

"I need the army and the police guarding the towns. If you could get them to reband, that would be wonderful."

"Okay, you should get some rest and I'll get Toph and Sokka to help."

"Not Sokka. I know he's my brother and I love him, but the way he is now will scare everyone. He watched the people bury the dead and enjoyed it, so we don't need him at the moment." Katara quickly said.

Suki was a bit shock, but understood what she meant, "No Sokka. I promise."

"Alright, you know where everything is, so I'm just going to bed. Wake me if you need me."

Suki nodded, and waited for the Fire Lady to leave before getting someone to find Toph. It took a while for Toph was trying to enjoy herself in one of the condemned buildings.

"Why do you need me here for? Can't you find someone else?" Toph came in yelling.

"Toph, Katara asked me to get you," She lied, because Toph was obviously drunk from too much wine.

"Can't you see that I was drinking?"

"Yeah I can. We need to get the army back together." Suki sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

Sokka was waiting outside of the palace, watching for any signs on Suki. He had watched Toph stumble along to the palace and he didn't bother to ask why. He stayed there for two hours before leaving. He knew that Suki was either busy helping Katara or making sure Toph didn't 'accidently' blow something up. He got up to leave, but Suki stopped him.

"Sorry. I had to get some things done."

"Okay." Sokka said, waiting for Suki to follow him.

"Sokka, I can't leave the palace. I might be needed."

"Can I come?"

Suki sighed, "Yeah, but you need to be quiet and stay out of things."

The duo walked through the palace without talking. They entered the office where they found Toph sprawled in the two chairs, snoring.

"I guess that I can't work." Suki said.

At that moment, Sokka pulled out what he went out earlier to get, "Suki, I know that I was gone for five years, but I still love you and want to marry you even if we won't be able to stay together."

Suki sighed, "Sokka, I don't know what to say, but you summed it up. We won't be together."

"Can you do a favor for me then?"

The mood in the room changed and they took off to Suki's house. It was a night that neither would forget.

When Suki woke up the next morning, Sokka wasn't there. There was a note and his choker that he always wore on the table.

_Suki,_

_I had something I had to tend to before I left. Make sure the new Avatar gets all the training he can, for he's going to need it. I'll try to stop Koh from coming back to the world, but I don't think I can defeat him by myself._

_Love, Sokka_

Suki sighed, but she had work to do and wasn't going to let what happened the night before stop her from her job.

Sokka was at the War Memorial Cemetery. He was standing over the grave that he knew he'd never see again and actually had the heart to bring flowers.

"Watch over them dad. They will need it." Sokka said, before leaving the world for the final time.

**I don't think I ever named the new Avatar. Correct me if I did, but I'll give him one anyways. Review please. They always make my day, especially now because I'm done with schooling and cleaning buildings, waiting to go home for two weeks before shipping off to South Korea. YAY!**


	8. Pt:4 The Temple of the Avatar

**Thanks to bluetiger and telling me to try to slow the story down a bit. Hopefully this is a bit slower, but I switch inbetween Sokka and the real world. Hopefully it's not too confusing. I own Avatar not!**

Two young boys about the age of ten were playing outside of the palace. They both had sticks in their hands and were equally excited to 'sword fight' with the sticks. The older one, Atka was the eldest son of the Fire Lord. Although he was a waterbender and half from the Water Tribes, the people of the Fire Nation didn't mind having the heir to their nation named like a tribesmen. The other, Daisuke, was loved by the Royal Family, but the people didn't care much for the bastard child Kyoshian boy. The two were always seen together and constantly getting into trouble.

"Hey, no waterbending Atka. It's not fair." Daisuke screamed after getting wet.

"I wasn't bending."

Both boys turned to see the Fire Lady laughing. Although in her early thirties, the Fire Lady would find ways to get involved with the kids' play.

"Aunt Katara, that's not fair."

"Yeah mom, we're trying to play pirates and guards. I'm the guard."

"Well, I have to steal my little guard for a moment, Daisuke. He has waterbending lessons."

"Oh mom, not right now."

"Come on."

Atka sighed. Daisuke waved goodbye and decided to bother his mother, although she was busy helping the Fire Lord with the new train system from the Earth Kingdom. He was told to sit outside the office and wait for her, and he did so without question.

Suki finally came out, tired from arguing, and knew that Daisuke would want to go shopping for the new wooden swords that were in the stores. He had saved and she promised to take him after work, so the two went into town.

"Is Atka at his lessons?" Suki asked.

"Yes mom."

"I'm surprised you didn't go."

"I didn't feel like it today. I wanted to get Atka a sword as well for a surprise. Tomorrow is his birthday."

"That's right. Well, we better go find him a good one, because the Fire Lord will have my head if we don't."

"That wouldn't be funny." Daisuke took it seriously.

Suki laughed.

--

In other places, the Hunter was conversing with his old friend.

"Come on Aang, there's no way that the paint will actually work for a face."

Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not doing it for you and you'll look funny if you attempt it."

Aang made his body look like he was sarcastically laughing at Sokka. Although he didn't have his face, the former airbender made sure Sokka understood what he was trying to say, whether he used the ground to write on or body language.

"Hey, don't laugh at me you faceless creep." Sokka said.

The former Avatar crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that's right, I said it."

Aang then felt around for the paints he had. He was going to paint himself a face, just for the fun of being bored and to amuse himself.

Although the two friends were sitting in the arena, there was nothing to do. Aang was not allowed to go to the Spirit World because of not having a face, but that didn't stop the airbender from trying. Sokka would have let him, but none of the former Avatars would accept him. Aang decided that, although he didn't have his face, he wasn't going to have fun.

He wrote in the ground that Sokka looked funny with the beard and that he should get rid of it.

"How do you know that I have a beard?"

Aang wrote, 'You told me. I'm only guessing.'

Sokka could see Aang's cheeks rise to form a smile. That caused Sokka to laugh, and finally he moved from his seat to put a 'face' on the boy.

"Too bad you can't see it. It's really good." Sokka lied.

Aang crossed his arms again, and Sokka laughed at him. He corrected the face paint.

"Time here seems slow, but I think that ten years have passed in the real world. Do you think that the young Avatar has started any other forms of bending?" Sokka asked Aang.

The boy shook his head.

"Hey, where's the two goons I asked to duel each other?"

Aang pointed to somewhere.

"Aang, just give it up. You're making a fool of yourself."

Aang rubbed his eyes like he was about to cry.

"Go find them then. I know that you can find your way because you do it all the time."

Aang started to react, but Sokka interrupted him.

"Go!"

Aang sighed, and went away to find the two that were supposed to duel. Sokka rested his head on his hand; his neck sore from wearing the stupid crown of antlers. He wanted to see blood and death, but most of all he missed Suki. That was the only think he didn't tell Aang.

Soon enough, Aang came running; the two duelers were behind him apologizing to their new ruler. Sokka shrugged it off and watched the two fight. He knew that neither of them could actually fight to the death because they were already dead. Sokka sighed, and Aang sat next to him, feeling the vibrations of the fight.

After a few minutes, Aang's head popped up. Sokka took notice of it and knew who dropped in to visit.

"Koh, bug off." Sokka said dryly.

"Why, is your friend exciting enough without his face?"

"Actually, he is. He bumps into everything above him, so I don't need you here."

"Well, I was going to let you talk to your niece and tell you how to get your friend's face back, but since I'm not wanted I'll leave."

"And don't come back." Sokka mumbled.

"You'll see me soon," he switched to Aang's face, "You'll have to. The New Avatar is almost going to be training in the rest of the bending arts and poor Aang can't talk to him without a face. You don't have much time." Koh stopped, "Someone has to poke me in the face to get that specific one back. I thought you'd like to know. Taunting the Hunter is always fun." And then Koh left.

"I'm sure you can talk to the new Avatar, right Aang." Sokka said, but realized that Aang wasn't happy.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get your face back. I just need the new Avatar to hurry up and become a fully useful Avatar."

--

"Fire Lord Zuko, I have important news about the new Avatar. The new Avatar will be announced today at-" the Fire Priest started.

"I know that my son is the Avatar, Head Priest. Can you tell me something new?" Zuko sighed.

The priest was shocked, but continued with something else.

"Koh was spotted again, but in the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko jumped up, "Get everyone into their shelters incase he shows up here. Let Suki know."

The priest bowed and went away to tell Suki.

--

Atka and Daisuke were outside in the gardens, watching the turtle-ducks. Atka was awaiting the Head Priest to tell him something and he knew something big was going on, because his mother's friend Toph was in town. He didn't much like the earthbender because she was lazy and rude to his mother, but Katara insisted that she was only joking around.

"What do you think the Head Priest wants to tell you?" Daisuke asked.

"Happy Birthday I guess. I didn't think that all sixteen year olds get presents from the Head Priest, so I must be special."

"It's only because you're the heir to the throne."

"That must be why." Atka sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"Prince Atka and Mr. Daisuke, you must go to your shelters." A guard suddenly appeared.

The boys didn't argue and went to the shelter. They didn't quite understand why they had to, but never bothered to ask.

While they were sitting in the shelter, Daisuke had to ask something on his mind.

"Hey is Mei Ling coming to your birthday party?"

Atka laughed, "Yeah. Are you going to ask her to dance with you?"

"I might. Just don't embarrass me in front of her."

Atka smiled.

"I'm serious about this." Daisuke begged.

"Alright, nothing embarrassing." Atka said.

The boys watched as their parents, Koji the youngest son, and Toph entered the shelter. They didn't look happy either. Toph was going on about how she felt the creep come into Gaoling and take faces from people she knew. Atka knew a little about Koh, but not enough to explain to his clueless cousin.

As Toph kept talking, Atka's father would look over at him. That started to confuse the boy for he could not think of why his father kept looking at him, and it was never a smile.

"Your dad keeps looking over here." Daisuke stated the obvious.

"I know. I should go find out what's going on."

Daisuke agreed and pushed his cousin towards their parents.

"Dad, what's going on?" the waterbender asked.

Zuko sighed, and wasn't going to wait for any ceremony, "Atka, you're the Avatar. We were going to wait until the party, but problems keep coming up."

Atka could hear Daisuke's jaw drop. Koji jumped with joy.

"Are you sure?"

Zuko nodded. Atka's confusion went away, and joy almost seemed to hit him in the face.

"I can learn to bend all the elements?"

"Yes."

"And that's why your friend Toph is here?" he asked his mother.

She nodded.

Koji went over to Daisuke, "My brother is the Avatar."

Daisuke looked at the twelve year old, "Yeah, lucky you. You better get really good with your firebending now."

Koji sat down next to his older cousin. Nether of the two wanted to listen to old people talk about Avatar stuff, until Atka came towards them and explained what was to happen. Daisuke offered to help in any way, but Atka didn't answer.

Later that week after being let out of the shelter, Atka started training with Toph. Daisuke would always be there, watching them practice, and Atka's temper always showed its face; Toph didn't have the patience to teach anymore.

"You're moving too wave-like. You have to be a rock and stay there. Next time you move, I'm sticking your feet into the ground and you'll have to find a way to get them out." Toph yelled in Atka's face.

The earthbender was at eye-level with the waterbender, which intimated him more. He wasn't used to this type of instruction either. His mother was always patient, and encouraged him every time, but Toph was plain evil. He mentioned that to his mother, which in turn, she tried to not laugh.

"Atka, that's just how she teaches. Trust me; you're not the first Avatar to be taught by her." Katara said, trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Can I find another teacher?" Atka asked.

"It's your choice Kido, but I advise not to. She really will teach you what you need to know." Katara stood up after speaking and walked over to her son, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I've seen this before. I think you could make a mistake in changing teachers but you're the Avatar and I'm not."

She left the room, leaving the boy to think about what he needed to do. Atka sighed, and went out for his waterbending lesson.

--

"Aang, aren't you ever hungry. I would be if I couldn't eat." Sokka yawned.

Aang just stood there, but moved into some form of airbending stance.

"You can't bend, remember?"

No answer.

"Okay Aang, what are you doing?" Sokka said, sitting up and getting irritated.

Aang stopped, and wrote on the ground that the new Avatar was going to need to learn airbending somehow and that he was going to find a way to teach the new Avatar. Sokka laughed at his friend. Knowing that he couldn't really show his anger, Aang took his staff and threw it on the ground and stormed off.

"Aang, hold on. I have an idea that could help." Aang didn't stop and Sokka got up from his chair.

Aang pointed in some direction that made Sokka smile. They both ran over to the area that Aang pointed to.

"Wow, I didn't even know that there was a window to the Spirit World. Maybe you should teach me the ways of walking blindly." Sokka said, before taking a step into the window.

Aang followed, but couldn't enter. He pounded on the window and heard the sound of glass, but knew that he wasn't getting into the Spirit World yet. Sokka turned and told the airbender that he'd get the Avatar into his realm somehow. Aang sat down in front of the window and waited for his friend to return.

Sokka started walking without turning to see where he was going and bumped into something.

"Yue." Sokka gasped.

"Hunter, it's a surprise to see you here." The moon spirit said.

Sokka realized that he had his hood up, and took it down. Yue jumped back, or at least floated back in surprise.

"I'll explain later, but I need a way to talk to the Avatar." Sokka begged.

"And how do you think the Hunter will be able to talk to someone that doesn't even know of the Hunter Spirit?" Yue questioned him.

"Well, I thought that you could help me." Sokka said.

"You know, the Hunter isn't much liked in the Spirit World, like Koh is, because both the Hunter and Koh rely on pain for enjoyment." Yue continued to criticize him.

Sokka was confused, until Yue smiled.

"I'm only joking Sokka. I'll see if there's a way to talk to him, but as you know, the Hunter doesn't get involved with the Avatar."

Sokka frowned from the gibberish that Yue was speaking, "Can you just tell me. I'm kinda in a mission to save the world instead of watching people kill each other."

Yue frowned, "Okay, I can bring you to the chamber of the Avatar to talk with the other Avatars and they'll decide if you can talk to the new one."

"Finally." Sokka mumbled.

Yue frowned, not understanding the cold hearted Sokka that was in front of her. She started explaining everything to him that was in the Spirit World, like some sort of tour. Sokka yawned from being bored, but didn't say anything. Yue stopped in front of a mound covered in roots from a large hollowed tree. It was bare from just being in the Spirit World, and looked much like the one in the swamp that tried to eat him years ago. Sokka laughed to himself remembering what he had said about Avatar stuff. Yue brought him back from memories with telling him that he could enter.

"Oh Sokka, what you said years ago in that cave with the polar bear-seal was the best thing you could have said." She smiled.

Sokka tried to remember what he said, but smiled as well when he remembered it, "Yeah, well it was true. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to love Suki as much as I do now."

"See, even though you are the Hunter Spirit here in the Spirit World and in your realm, you are still Sokka in the inside. You just have to learn where to find him when those times come to face you." Yue said, before pushing the Hunter in the mound's enterance.

Sokka tumbled down into the middle where it opened up to a large cylinder-like room with many levels going up. It seemed like the cylinder room never ended and Sokka would have questioned how it was that tall in the inside and how the mound was not that large in comparison, but he had other questions.

"Who comes to the temple of the Avatar?"

"It's the Hunter Spirit." Sokka answered, and continued with what he needed, "I need to speak to the Avatar."

It was silent before everyone started to laugh at him.

"Which one do you need?" Avatar Kyoshi asked.

"Sorry, I need to actually find a way to speak to the alive one." He corrected himself.

"This is a first." The first Avatar said, "As long as I have been here, the Hunter Spirit has never asked to speak to an Avatar. You must be new and completely bored out of your small primitive mind if you need another Avatar in your perverted game."

Sokka frowned, "No, actually Avatar Aang sent me to talk to the new Avatar."

The room was silent, except for Avatar Kuruk.

"I sent him in to finish Koh and you didn't help him beat Koh, who was blackmailing you on your love's face and-"

Sokka interrupted, "No, I took over the Hunter's spot. I was the one who accidently, purposely killed Avatar Aang."

"How do you accidently, purposely kill someone?" Avatar Yangchen asked.

"That's a long story that I don't have the time for. I have to talk to the young Avatar in about five mintues and-"

The first Avatar stopped Sokka, "You're in the Spirit World, not your realm. Time is not quickened here. You have two months before the young Avatar will master the basics of firebending."

Sokka sighed with relief, and started his long story.


	9. Pt:4 The Thin Line of Life and Death

**Here's another chapter. This is all I did on my four day weekend was work on this and read other stories. I love my job. Anywho, I don't own Avatar, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing on , there'd be lots of cartoons coming.**

The first Avatar was an old airbender. He lived in the time when the arts of bending were just forming their own styles, and when airbenders were the first sophisticated people. His dress was much like all of the other airbenders but he didn't have the arrow tattoos like the next airbender Avatar did. Sokka was amazed looking at the different Avatars and saw how each nation changed through the years. The first Avatar, although Sokka didn't dare and try to pronounce his name, was telling him storied he knew of the Hunter spirit and how all of the nations used to celebrate him for the need of meat for food. Sokka knew that his mind must have grown from all the information he was getting for his head hurt. Sokka would have liked to talk to them all, but it would have taken the five hundred years of waiting for the next Hunt to talk to half of them. He instead went to Kuruk and Roku for the chance to talk to the new Avatar.

Kuruk and Roku were arguing on how to, because nether of them really could explain how to. Sokka sat in front them; his head on resting on his hand, and he was about to fall asleep. Before the two Avatars stopped fighting, Avatar Kyoshi stepped in.

"I'll bring the young Avatar here for you, since Avatar Aang can't. Then you can take him to your realm for a short time and then bring him back here to finish Koh. You will have only ten minutes in your realm though, because any longer and his family will change." She said.

The first waterbender Avatar stopped them both though, "Since the young Avatar will not be able to bend anyways here in the Spirit World, you could always take him to finish Koh off, then bring Avatar Aang into the Spirit World. That would make more sense."

Sokka took in all the possible paths to take and the waterbender did have a point.

"I think I have a plan. I just need to convince the young Avatar to trust me and go along with the plan." He said in a whisper, but the whisper echoed through the room.

"Tell us."

Sokka looked up to the sound of the voice, "Fine." He cleared his throat, and continued, "Koh loves collecting faces, especially the Avatar's, and Koh kind of told me how to kill him. So, I'll send the Avatar in first, then I'll sneak in when Koh is busy and-"

"You are defiantly a Hunter spirit now; only thinking of yourself and not your own family. Why don't you go in to distract Koh and have the Avatar to sneak in?" Avatar Roku said.

After the echo stopped, Sokka continued, "I know how to get in places silently. I'm sure a spoiled prince would not."

"You have no faith in the Avatar. He's the son of your sister and the Fire Lord; who once was the Blue Spirit." Roku stated.

"He's the son of my sister. She gets louder when trying to lay low." Sokka said.

"She's also not the young girl you knew. I'm sure the young Avatar will be fine, and you will be there anyways."

Sokka sighed, not knowing who made the last comment. He said goodbye, and then turned to leave.

"I'd hate to have him as family." One Avatar said.

All of the Avatars laughed at the comment. Avatar Kuruk then ran after the Hunter.

"Hunter, you still need to contact the young Avatar. I can bring him here for you since Avatar Kyoshi has seemed to change her mind, and you can tell him what you need. I'd come with you and help, but he has ways to hurt me." He said in a melancholic mood.

Sokka nodded as he understood what the Avatar meant.

--

After his lesson in firebending, Atka took off to watch the turtle-ducks. He knew there was something missing about being the Avatar, but he couldn't point it out. He tried to compare his adventures to those of his parents with the Avatar, but realize that he was still at home, while the past Avatars were always traveling the world and learning the different bendings.

"I have to leave home." He told himself.

Atka jumped up from his spot when his mother spoke, "Yes you do. I was wrong to keep you here."

He turned towards her.

She sat down under the tree by the pond, and the Avatar joined her.

"Why did you?" he finally asked.

"I was afraid, like most mothers are when they know that their child is about to leave home. It's a scary world out there." She said, "and some other reason that stopped me before."

"But you traveled everywhere." He stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess that's not much of an excuse."

"Not really." He was going to fall asleep from another lecture, but she didn't lecture this time.

"I'm not going to stop you this time. Go do what you think you need to do." She said, then smiled, "Just don't forget to come and visit."

"Of course not." He promised, holding tears back.

In about a half a hour, he was ready to go, but stopped in the doorway when Daisuke was standing in front of him with his own bags.

"You didn't think you were going by yourself, right?" he grinned.

"What does your mother think?" Atka smiled.

"In a few moments, it won't matter. She'll be fine." Daisuke said, following the Avatar down the hall, "Besides, the Avatar needs a good friend to tag along."

"You were always the troublemaker." Atka laughed.

"Yeah, but you always started it." Daisuke finished.

The two caught a boat to the Earth Kingdom. It was going to be a week before they saw the shore, but nether minded, until they saw their friend Mei Ling on the boat, packed with her stuff.

"Hello boys. I heard something about you two leaving and I didn't want to stay here."

Daisuke's heart started to pound rapidly. Atka nudged his cousin before he said something stupid.

"Sure, welcome aboard." Atka said, continuing to board the ship.

Daisuke just squeaked out a 'hi.'

Mei Ling let out a giggle. The trio went to their rooms. Daisuke and Mei Ling went out to the bow of the ship while Atka stayed in his room. Something was telling him to stay and went he sat on his bed, he felt his spirit leave his body and into another world. When he opened his eyes, he saw a swamp with dead trees and two strange men; both looked to be from the Water Tribes. One was whispering ideas into the other's head.

"Welcome Avatar Atka. It's finally good to see the next waterbender Avatar." The taller one said after looking at the new arrival.

The other one with a hood stayed silent.

"Where am I?" Atka asked.

The taller one responded again, "You're in the Spirit World. I am a former Avatar; one of your past lives. My name is Avatar Kuruk."

Atka mumbled something before asking who the other guy was.

"This is the spirit of the Hunter. He needs your help with something." Kuruk answered before Sokka spoke.

"The evil being, Koh the face-stealer, needs to be taken care of and I need another Avatar to help me." The Hunter said.

"Why can't he help you then?" Atka asked.

Kuruk answered, "Because I'm done being the Avatar, and the Hunter needs an Avatar to stop Koh from going in between the Spirit World and the real world. That's all he needs from you."

"That's all?" Atka asked to make sure he had this correctly.

"That's all."

Sokka interrupted, "Well, Avatar Aang needs his face back before he can teach you airbending, or at least the movements."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Atka practically yelled, throwing punches to firebend, but nothing came out.

"One thing, you can't bend here." Kuruk said late.

"Thanks for telling me that now." The sixteen year old said sarcastically.

"It's better now than when we're dealing with Koh." Sokka smiled from under his hood.

The Avatar sighed as he followed the Hunter. Sokka was giving out his plan of action while looking out for Koh.

The cave wasn't much different from when Aang had entered it last, but that didn't matter much to Atka when he entered. His heart was pounding and his breath was quick and loud. He wanted to leave, but he had to do this because he thought of this as his first real test as the Avatar.

Keeping a straight face was hard as well as continuing down the cave. Every drop of water startled him and he swore that he could hear bugs crawling in the cave. Then someone with an arrow on his head appeared from no where.

"Young Avatar; are you here to ask where to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits? But wait, that was the last Avatar. He looked much like I do now. I just love having an Avatar's face because I can travel to your world and get some more. I have some faces that I haven used in centuries. Would you like to see them, or are you here to help the Hunter stop me?"

Trying to keep the straight face, Atka tried to thing of something to prolong Koh's attention to him and not the Hunter.

Atka thought of something quickly and spat it out, "I'm curious about you, sir. How long have you been here in this cave?"

"Nervous are we?" Koh smiled and changed his face to a young girl's, "I've been here longer than any Avatar. The only spirit that rival's my belonging is the Hunter himself." He paused before continuing, "Answer me this Avatar; did the Hunter or Avatar Kuruk say why he had to get Avatar Aang's face back. It's quite an interesting story and both their fault."

While Koh was busy explaining the story, Sokka was slowly walking in; with his back against the wall to try and stay in the shadows. He had his boomerang all ready to throw it when Koh went back to Aang's face.

"Now young Avatar, why don't you tell your friend to put his weapon away. I wouldn't want him to miss hitting a wrong face, because he gets one chance to release one face or he's going to have to wait until I get another to release a face. And you can't kill me because I'm a spirit, but if he was to hit the first face I have ever stolen, then all of the faces return to their owners, but which one is it?" Koh taunted.

Sokka sighed. He just wanted Aang's and Koh was going to play this game. Atka just stood there as the Hunter moved out from his spot. Atka turned towards the Hunter and mouthed what they should do. Sokka only stared at Koh. He was thinking of ideas on how to get Koh to flash Aang's face for at least five seconds to give him or the Avatar time to hit the creep in the face.

"I give up Koh. I don't want my friend's face back, and why should I care? I'm the Hunter and as long as I get hunters and warriors for my Hunt, I couldn't care less if you took faces. Actually, it would make the game more interesting if they didn't have faces." Sokka continued to ramble on. Atka was confused, but got the Hunter's rambling when Koh got angry.

"Oh, hell. Even if you took my sister's face, I wouldn't care. I don't think the Avatar would mind too if my sister's face was taken. He's the Avatar you know."

Koh started to switch faces quickly before stopping at Aang's to scare the Hunter. He rushed the Hunter, throwing the Avatar to the side. Sokka made a quick smile before turning with a familiar staff. He opened the staff and threw it before Koh realized what was going on. At the exact moment that the staff hit Koh square in the face, Koh made the mistake of going to his first face. Koh stumbled around for a bit and crashed into the walls, making them start to tumble.

"Avatar, if you don't want to be stuck here, you better move." Sokka yelled.

Atka didn't think twice about and ran out with the Hunter. They both came out coughing from the dust.

"Wow, my talking did finally drive someone crazy. I didn't think that it would work." Sokka said brushing himself off.

"What you said back there, did you mean it?" Atka asked.

"About my sister's face. Sure did. I'm the Hunter. Family doesn't matter much to me anymore, but I know that it matters to you." Sokka said, before pulling his hood down and putting his hand out, "Hi, I'm your uncle Sokka."

Atka was confused, "My mother said that my uncle Sokka was dead."

"Good thinking on her part. I like it, but all of that was a lie, unless you consider being the Hunter as dead."

Atka stepped back a bit, "Uh, can I go back now?"

"No. I have one more thing to do before you go and I still need you. Follow me."

Atka sluggishly followed. The quick spurt of crazy confused the young Avatar. They stopped at a window that was randomly in the middle of nowhere and there was no building behind it, and went Atka walked around it, there was no window. He didn't ask.

"Give me one second and then you can go home." Sokka said as he entered the window and came right back out with an airbender.

"It's good to be able to talk again." The airbender said, "but now I have to go the temple."

Sokka stopped his friend, "Hold on Aang. I think that I can get you back to the real world as yourself. I need to this before I completely loose myself to the Hunter role."

Both Aang and Atka didn't know what to think.

"I'm part of bringing death, but I think that I can bring some life. You died in the Hunter's realm and not the real world, so I think that I can get rid of some of the useless souls in my realm." Sokka said, writing something on his hand.

"Sokka, there can't be two Avatars." Aang said, taking this idea seriously.

"I know. You won't be going back as the Avatar, just an airbender." Sokka said, finishing what he needed to write down, "Avatar, since you are only a spirit here, I need you to take his body back to the earth, kinda like how the one spirit did when he kidnapped me in that one town."

"Sokka, what sacrifices are you making?" Aang asked, worried that the warriors from the Hunt would not be remembered.

"In order for me to get you back, I need to find your body in my realm, which is being done right now, but I need another soul to give you a boost back into your body and that will just make the soul disappear forever and without any trace of being in my realm, but I can't just let you go back as the Avatar because we already have another, so you're going back as a thirty-six year old man. Well a hundred and thirty-six, because you were stuck in ice for a hundred years."

Atka got close to Aang's ear, "I can see why Koh got angry with his rambling."

Aang laughed, "Sokka, are you going to do this, or should I just go to the temple, because I'm hungry."

Sokka nodded, "Alright. Avatar, are you ready?"

"Yes." Atka threw out the word from being impatient.

Aang grabbed the Avatar's hand.

"Aang, watch over Katara and Suki. I don't want to have to see them here until they are gray and all wrinkly from age." Then one of Sokka's old smiles lit his face for the last time.

Aang smiled back.

Then a white light covered their faces, and the two saw nothing else of the Spirit World.

Avatar Kuruk smiled from a distance. He had given the Hunter the tip of bringing someone who didn't complete their destiny in the world.

"Spirits, I will never understand your powers, or lack on knowledge of them." He sighed, before returning to the temple to avoid the other steaming Avatar.

Sokka frowned for he forgot to remind Aang that he still had paint on his face. He laughed and entered his realm, knowing that he was going to be yelled at for the empty spot in the Temple of the Avatar. At least, he thought, that he was going to do something for a few minutes.


	10. Pt:4 The Airbender and the Avatar

**I don't own Avatar.**

When Atka woke up, his friends were outside the door, pounding away. He opened the door and both fell into the door.

"Why were you banging on the door? I was sleeping." He said laughing at his friends.

"We were banging on the door for two hours. It's dark outside." Daisuke yelled.

"I was having a good dream, or I think it was awkward." Atka said, before he saw a monk walk by the door, "It wasn't a dream."

The Avatar ran out the door, and to the stern of the ship. There he saw was the guy from his dream, just older; twenty years older and with more hair.

"Avatar Aang?" Atka asked, standing behind the monk.

He turned with a smile, "You must be mistaken; I'm not the Avatar."

"That's right." Atka looked at the ground, before asking another question, "What are you going to do now?"

Aang thought about it for a moment, and then answered, "I'm thinking that the Avatar needs an airbending teacher, if I'm not mistaken, but I'd like to see some old friends of mine first."

Atka looked at the airbender's right hand. He was holding something white with a little brown arrow and two horns. He didn't know what it was until Aang brought it to his lips and blew. Atka covered his ears, but heard nothing.

"What kind of whistle is that? It doesn't work." Atka yelled with a bit of anger from having to cover his ears.

"You'll see. I know he's coming." The biggest grin was on his face.

Aang backed up, and then started running and airbended himself into the air, before being caught by a large shadow. Atka knew that it was Appa. He stayed there to watch the duo fly off towards the Fire Nation.

"Who was that?" Mei Ling asked, while gasping for air after running.

"An old friend that will teach me airbending." Atka answered, and then walked his friends to their rooms to go to bed.

--

Zuko woke up from the rude sound of Appa landing. He tried to go back to sleep, but his wife was already up and questioning the motive of their grumpy earthbending friend.

"I'll go yell at Toph for waking us." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, because I was going to throw her out of the Fire Nation if I had to get up."

Katara shook her head and headed towards the stables. Appa was being led into the stables at that time, and she thought that a servant was doing that job for Toph, but Toph also walked out from her room.

"Hey, what's going on with Appa, because I swear that Aang is leading him in? But that must be my mind going crazy." Toph said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I think that it is Aang." Katara said and took off running.

"I told you to be quiet. I was going to sneak into the palace undetected, but now I think you ruined it." Aang punished his old friend.

Appa just groaned before munching down on some hay. Aang sighed, and turned when he heard his name called. Aang smiled and walked towards the voice.

"It is him." Toph cried out.

Aang got the longest hug ever, but then the most questions ever. He knew that the next day was going to be busy with lots of questions to answer, but he was happy to know that he could have the chance to answer them.

"Katara, you know the last evil thing your brother did?" Aang asked.

"And what's that?"

"He forgot to tell me that I had a painted face still on me." And he continued on the story until he went to his new room.

Aang was going to appreciate this second chance at life, and he smiled the entire night.

--

Sokka was tapping his fingers on his wooden chair, while getting yelled at by every Avatar possible. He even yawned once, and got yelled at for that.

"What's your point? So his spot is going to be open for a few more years. He'll die and take that spot as he would have if he wasn't killing in my realm." Sokka yawned again.

"That might break up the cycle and cause chaos." One Avatar yelled.

"I'll tell you what causes chaos; seeing a hundred warriors fighting to the death to take the spot as the next Hunter. That's chaos. This is a slight gap in the Avatar cycle." Sokka smiled.

"All of you Hunters are the same with your cocky 'don't give a care' attitude about the Avatars. You could cause lot of unspeakable chaos to the world and the Spirit World." Another Avatar screamed.

"Chaos is my business." Sokka laughed in their faces, "And I don't live in the Spirit World."

He got up and retired to his room, leaving the Avatars to yell at each other on their way out to the window. Attu locked the window as ordered and went back to waiting for more work.

**I had planned this story to be longer, but I found out that when I try and plan stories to be long, they don't turn out that way. Heh.**


End file.
